chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitch Rowan
Mitch Carlisle Rowan is a minor character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. He possesses the abilities of Inconsistent Existence, Location Teleportation, Avian Trait Mimicry and Attention Detection. He is 31 years old. Appearance Mitch has dark blonde hair, which he usually wears spiked up, and light blue eyes. He is 5'9 in height and is in good shape physically. He tends to tan easily. When he gives himself wings using his avian trait mimicry, the wings are usually pitch black. Abilities Mitch's first ability is Inconsistent Existence. This ability means that Mitch only exists while in the presence of others, and has no existence otherwise. He cannot remain in the memories and knowledge of others while he is absent, but all memories of previous encounters will return whenever he meets someone again. Also, no information about him can be learned or sensed, in any way, while he is absent. He also vanishes out of photos and film footage, and out of any written records. His second ability is Location Teleportation. He is able to teleport to the location of another, by focusing on the person and closing his eyes. He then vanishes, seeming to fade away, and appears near wherever this person is. He can also use the ability to follow a person after that person teleports away from him. If a person has time-travelled, he can also time-travel to join them, and if a person was dead he could still teleport to their body, if it remains. If there is no body left then the ability will fail. It can be used to time-travel by focusing on a particular past or future version of a person, and any person touching Mitch at the time can also be teleported with him. However, the ability doesn't work if he focuses on a place instead, or if he tries to teleport to an empty location. His third ability is Avian Trait Mimicry. This lets him mimic various traits and physical features from birds. Using this ability, Mitch can give himself a pair of bird wings and use them to fly. The wings vanish completely when he is not using them. His bones become hollow, making him more lightweight. He possesses homing instincts and a good sense of direction, and both his eyesight and hearing are enhanced. His final ability is Attention Detection. Mitch can sense whenever a person's attention is on him. He can sense if a person is looking at him, watching him or thinking of him. He can also sense if a person is searching for information about him, whether they're searching using an ability or by other means. He used this ability to realise that Caryn Whitcombe was searching for him when she tried to use her precognitive instincts to find a way to learn what had happened to Jake Cassidy's abilities. Family & Relationships *Biological Father - Clive Rowan *Biological Mother - Fiona Rowan *Biological Brother - Simon Rowan History Mitch was born in Texas, and manifested the first of his abilities, inconsistent existence, when he was 2. His parents were shocked and frightened by this, as they found him vanishing from their memories every time they left him. They tried to cope, but they gave him up three years later, shortly after Simon was born. He was left at an orphanage and raised there, never being adopted. He did not manifest his other three abilities for many years, until he was in his late teens, when he manifested all of them in short succession. Immediately after he turned 18, Mitch left the orphanage, and travelled northwards. He eventually settled in New York. He has been living there for 13 years by now, working a range of different temporary jobs since he cannot hold down one for long. He recently sensed that Caryn Whitcombe was attempting to find out about him indirectly through her instincts but getting blocked, and teleported to meet her. Shortly after he arrived, she realised that she needed to borrow one of his abilities. She took location teleportation from him and left. She did not return it to him for many weeks. Etymology Mitch is a Hebrew name meaning "who is like God?", derived from the name Mitchell or Michael. His middle name, Carlisle, is English and refers to a placename. His surname, Rowan, is Gaelic. It means "little red one" and is also a species of tree. Category:Characters